


不要偷吃苹果！

by CloseToScript



Series: Short PWP [6]
Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top John Lennon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: 在Paul McCartney第一次碰到John Lennon的手时，他觉得还不错，心情愉快了不少。他不是有意的，两个大男人挤在一个车里，磕磕碰碰，这是难免的事。第二次时，Paul悄悄摸过对方的手指。John的手，比他的稍大一些，有着男性的棱角，他很喜欢John漂亮的手。Paul无数次想过这双手能对他做什么，像无数个夜晚它们所做的那样，让他尖叫出John的名字。第三次，他把手溜到了别的地方。Paul承认自己现在可能是有点故意这么做了，但是他没有到那种很过分的程度。没有第四次了，他被压在厕所墙上吻得膝盖发软的时候，估计已经没有心思再胡思乱想了。
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Short PWP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	不要偷吃苹果！

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese work!  
> It's dirty and I'm garbage.  
> Hope you enjoy it. <3

在Paul McCartney第一次碰到John Lennon的手时，他觉得还不错，心情愉快了不少。他不是有意的，两个大男人挤在一个车里，磕磕碰碰，这是难免的事。  
第二次时，Paul悄悄摸过对方的手指。John的手，比他的稍大一些，有着男性的棱角，他很喜欢John漂亮的手。Paul无数次想过这双手能对他做什么，像无数个夜晚它们所做的那样，让他尖叫出John的名字。  
第三次，他把手溜到了别的地方。Paul承认自己现在可能是有点故意这么做了，但是他没有到那种很过分的程度。  
没有第四次了，他被压在厕所墙上吻得膝盖发软的时候，估计已经没有心思再胡思乱想了。

  
这里是记者发布会。  
现在是休息时间，刚刚的场景已经像被风吹散那样变得不可捉摸。一宣布暂做休息，John就半搀半扯地拉着Paul往厕所走。  
其中一大部分原因是Paul已经站不稳了。他不是没想过John会报复他，毕竟是他先开始的。但现在他已经完全勃起了，年长的棕发男人在发布会途中，一边微笑着回答记者的各种刁难，一边在桌子下隔着衣料揉搓他的欲望。不管Paul怎样瞪了John几眼，甚至踢了对方几脚，这个动作都没有停止，于是Paul很快出了薄汗，在许多记者的目光下脸红得像烂熟的苹果，过甜的气味搅乱自己的脑袋，回答也变得支支吾吾起来。很快他就变得只会仰着头喘气，咬下几句低沉的呜咽，眼前叽叽喳喳的记者们都变成了色彩的碎块，Paul能感受到的只有John。  
“McCartney先生……McCartney先生！你没事吧？”举起手的记者一脸担忧，引起更多目光在他身上停留。  
“没……没事……这里有点太热了。”

  
他被吻得头脑发晕，膝盖虚虚软软像是支撑不起他的重量，只得紧紧攀附着John，像是抓住风暴里最后一块岩石。  
厕所隔间的门在眼前哐当一声闭紧的那时，Paul才从思绪里面跑出来，外套已经顺从地被丢到了地上。他喘出卡在喉咙里的几口气，勉勉强强靠在墙上站稳了。他的搭档，John Lennon正轻松地站在他的面前，欣赏他狼狈的模样。背后的瓷砖坚硬冰冷，Paul瞪了他一眼，正想恶狠狠地咒骂几句，John却突然伸出手拉住他的领带，用力一扯。他失去了平衡，不稳地跪在了地上，所有的咒骂都变成了一声不大不小的惊呼。  
“John，你他妈什么意思？”单膝跪着，Paul下意识攥住John的灰色西装下摆，面色潮红的样子，显得几分甜蜜，不像是威胁人。他抬起头，皱着眉盯着棕发男人似笑非笑的表情。一副眼镜后，John是在生气，还是在戏弄他，他一时分不清楚。  
“你又是什么意思？”John收紧了手里的领带，看着年轻的同伴不得不挺直了腰。他顺手拈出Paul上衣口袋里的那枝雏菊，别到他的耳边，语气愉快了不少。“我想我不是没有警告过你吧。”  
“不是……”Paul咬了咬嘴唇，偏过脸去，不再作声。身上良好面料的西装一定起了皱，但他已经顾不得那么多了。明明John对他说话的方式并算不上温柔，这样的粗砺却像是给他敏感的身体磨出了火。  
“你知道接下来会是什么。”John俯下身，钳住Paul的下巴，强迫他看着自己。粉丝们都应该看看，双颊染了情欲的Paul，他那双榛子色的眼眸如何无辜。还有他的嘴唇，罪恶地有着最诱惑人的形状，红润饱满。

接下来是什么。  
惩罚。  
这个词让Paul的身体更加滚烫起来，他张口徒劳地喘着气，感觉到布料层层包裹的阴茎跳动了一下，引得他哀哀地呻吟了一声却只能吞回去。天啊，他想要，他本能地渴望着John，从第一次摸上John的手他就是这个想法。  
但不是这里。  
他很乐意接受John的惩罚，但他们不能如此失控。外面一众媒体，只要露出一点端倪，谁知道他们能写出什么。他们的背后是乐队，他们一步一步走过来的最大成果，Paul决不允许自己放纵而毁掉这一切。  
“John，我们不能在这里……”  
Paul干干地挤出几个词，压低了声音，尽管这种尝试的效果微乎其微。John挑起眉，端详了一下跪着的同伴，并没有松手的意思。他反倒是解开了自己的皮带，让西装裤褪下少许。  
这下Paul看得清楚了。John也勃起了。  
一点也不意外，是他被欲望烧坏了脑袋。  
“我帮你解决。”Paul叹了口气，做出让步一样微笑着提议道。没有等到回答，但一切已经顺理成章的显然了。他吞了口口水，舔了舔因为先前亲吻变得红肿的嘴唇，让它们泛起了水光。如果这样可以满足John，他当然会照做。  
所以几乎是立即的，Paul着手去侍弄面前男人的欲望，不一会就让它脱离了布料的束缚。勃起的阴茎跳出来，对着他的脸。他伸出舌头慢悠悠地舔弄着，从顶端舔到底部，用口水将欲望湿润了。非常满意地，黑发贝斯手听到年长的男人突然急促的呼吸，对方的手不轻不重地扯着自己的头发。偷偷地笑着，他闭上眼亲吻着John的阴茎。  
要快点解决，Paul这么想着，试探着将顶端含到嘴里。他抬起眼看着John，随后贪婪地慢慢推进，一边呻吟着一边尝试吞得尽量深。  
目前为止一切都很顺利，至少还在Paul能控制的范围内。  
但他的搭档John偷笑般喘息了一声，用力扯住了他的头发。  
这是意料之外的举动。  
轻微的疼痛激得Paul呻吟出了声，其间还有含糊的咒骂。没等他抓住John的手，这个不守常理的青年已经粗暴地扯着他，一下子顶到了他的喉咙。他开始干呕起来，几乎要呼吸不过来，缺氧的病态红晕爬上了他的脸颊。脱离不了这样的控制，他只能尽量放松口腔，被动地接受冲撞，视野因为泪水模糊。一种被当做工具使用的微妙感觉，如同在他的心上撕了道口子，淋漓地流出来苦涩的汁液。  
Paul觉得他要死了，眼前的事物涣散出无数光影。终于，抓紧头发的手把他从窒息感里拉远了，Paul不适地咳嗽了几声，泪水厚重，沾湿了他的睫毛。急促的呼吸让他失了神，像是泡在温过的甜酒里，意识变得醺醺然。  
情绪泛滥，他再没有力气挣扎，乖乖被拉起来，脸被压向墙壁，将没有防备的后背暴露给John。棕发男人轻佻地拍拍他的屁股，似乎很满意。  
“嗯……”  
他忍不住低低地呻吟，牙齿用力咬着下嘴唇，力道大得有血腥味泛在舌尖上，混合着先前John的味道。先是宽松的西装裤顺从地滑下他的腿，随后是被沾湿的内裤，他的阴茎得以解脱，摇晃着流出前液。窸窸窣窣的声音，如烤焦的牛乳糖一样的甜腻味道钻进Paul的鼻腔，随之是臀缝间冰凉的半固体融化，缓慢流动的感觉。他最喜欢的漂亮的手，现在抵在他的后穴，轻轻揉动紧绷的肌肉。  
“John，不是现在……”  
甜味如同给Paul打了一剂迷药，他一时失了力气，扶着墙壁的手已经开始颤抖。所有条理清晰的说辞全部失效，最后的警告也如同情话。他的声音轻飘飘的，听起来嘶哑又脆弱，像是下一秒就会被撕碎，在欲望的洪流里浮沉。John没有停下手上的动作，像是没有听见他的声音。  
“John…要是有人听到怎么办……”Paul转过头去想要看清楚他的搭档，眼眶红红的，断断续续地放缓了语气。他就像一块四处漂泊的坚冰，啪嗒一声落到温带海洋里，变成最没有棱角的水滴。  
“去他妈的。”  
这是他的爱人唯一的回答。John的手指急切地探了进去，开拓他早有经验的身体。抽插的动作一旦变得顺畅一些，John就会再加一根手指，不需多少时间，三根手指就鼓捣出了淫靡的水声，准确地按压过Paul的那一点，让他不自觉地扭着腰，想要把手指埋得更深。  
“不行…啊啊……”  
Paul感觉自己已经到了崩溃的边缘，理性和身体走向截然不同的两个路径。勃起的欲望颤抖着，淫荡地吐出了更多的前液，滑溜溜地淌到他褪下大半的内裤上。不是这个随时可能有人走过的发布会洗手间里。惊恐如同一条蛇，缓慢滑腻地爬上了Paul的脊背，身体却像是体会到了与蛇共舞的快乐，万分敏感，欲望反而更加高涨。  
John已经抵在他的入口了，听到这话便直接推到了最深处。充塞的感觉冲淡了被撑开的灼烧感，让Paul禁不住大腿颤抖，仰着头发出一声满足似的叹息。头发又被扯住了，John可以把他放浪的表情看个一干二净。  
进出的动作异常流畅起来，John的动作每每都能摩擦过他的点。Paul哭叫着开始呻吟，指甲陷到掌心里，抓紧的指节发白了，但他不在乎了。他的鼻尖都是淡了点的樱桃那样的粉色，整个人湿淋淋的，就连红透的脸颊也被泪水沾湿。如果他会散发气味，估计也是过度加工的白桃罐头，甜滋滋的。他就要高潮了，一切只差那么一点。

两个粗重的脚步声从远处趋近。  
“Paul今天看起来不在状态。”一个中年男人的声音像是调笑一样传到Paul的耳旁，让他打了个寒颤。这像是一桶冰水，刺得他闭上了嘴，身体都开始觉得寒冷。  
而不幸的是，脚步声踏进了洗手间。哗啦啦的水声响了起来。Paul转过头，哀求的眼神落在还在操着他的John身上。破碎轻微的呻吟还在逃出他的嘴边，纵使他再如何努力，快感还是如此刺激着他。  
“Johnny…求你……外面有人……”  
Paul感觉自己在分崩离析，恐惧混杂着快感，泪水在他的脸上留下水痕，与热汗汇成流。回应他的只是一个扯着头发的粗暴的吻和更加猛烈的动作。  
“或许他磕嗨了，快点吧，不知道记者会什么时候重新开始。”另一个声音催促着。  
“呜嗯……John……”  
当John的手放在他晃动着寻求注意的欲望上，跟着抽插的节奏撸动时，快感爆炸了，Paul觉得自己看到了星星。他的阴茎承受了过度的刺激，再也吐不出什么多余的前液，射精的渴望强烈得不可忽视。John粗重的呼吸在耳边响起，Paul知道他也不久了。  
“啊啊……Johnny……我……”喘息着，他像个荡妇一样隔着衬衫摩擦着乳头，已经控制不住任何诉求。他不该的，但他管不了这么多了。他只需要John。要是有人靠近些，就会明白John Lennon在厕所隔间里操哭了一个人。更靠近些，就能知道这个忍不住呻吟的小浪货是Paul McCartney。这会是多大的新闻呢？

“等等……”  
“怎么了？”  
抚慰他欲望的手不慢反快，Paul承认他爽得失了神，像是崩裂般抖动着，他射在了John的手里，还溅到了墙上。他的精液，色情地在冰凉的瓷砖上流下。

“你听到了吗？那是什么声音？”  
“伙计，我想是哪位先生和他的妞。”  
“妞…好像不……算了。”  
脚步声最终走远，不再深究厕所里的暧昧声音。  
John咬着他湿透衬衫下的肩头，把滚烫的精液埋在了深处。虽然它们停留不了多久，就要从Paul松软的穴口溢出来，弄脏他的内裤了。

带着睁不开的眼睛回到会场，Paul发誓他再也不戏弄John了。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤❤❤  
> ( and all your feedback!!) ;)


End file.
